Network switches are stacked together in integrated systems. A stacking link connects two network ports of two network switches together to increase the bandwidth. Traditionally, expensive cables are used to form a stacking link. Not only are the cables expensive, but the cables use valuable faceplate ports, which reduced the potential performance of the network